


A Different Type of Dance Macabre

by Sinnameg



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnameg/pseuds/Sinnameg
Summary: How Mama Kricia and Papa Emeritus II met, in a short tale.





	A Different Type of Dance Macabre

**Author's Note:**

> Mama Kricia is my character, but Papa Emeritus is Tobias Forge's. 
> 
> Kricia is my planned character for the Ghost cover band my father is planning, and my Newest Girl

The church was huge, and Elizabeth licked her lips as she looked around. Her hair fell into her face, the wet strands catching on her hands as she brushed it away. She felt the heavy, incense filled air settle on her skin and soul like a blanket, and breathed it in deeply. It felt so nice, as if she were home, and Elizabeth shivered as she looked around for someone to get help from.

She spotted a ghoul walking past, dressed in all white, and it paused when it spotted her. A smile and quiet ask for help later, and Elizabeth was curled into an armchair by a fireplace and speaking to the Sister Imperator about why she was in the church. It was surprising, how the sister readily accepted her as her bookkeeper, but Elizabeth really didn’t mind at all.

As she was guided through the halls of the church, Elizabeth paused at the sound of growls and whines, her brows furrowing as she spots a couple of ghouls cornering a smaller one. She despised any creature being hurt, and the poor little ghoul met her eyes with a pitiful whine, making her heart ache. Though she knew she wouldn’t be able to put up much of a fight, she still needed to try. She barely knew before her feet were moving and she was scolding the larger ghouls.

One of them growled as Elizabeth came close, and she immediately stood on the tips of her toes, grabbing his ear in a mean, solid pinch. The ghoul yelps, bending down to avoid his ear being ripped off. When Elizabeth heard the other ghoul snickering, she did the same to him, twisting the pinch as well and making him yowl like an angry cat.

“You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Leave the little ghouls alone, you bullies. If I see you doing this again, I’ll chop your tails off and fry them!” she threatened, voice clear and firm. At the threat, the ghouls both stopped their squirming, and promised over and over that they wouldn’t bully the smaller ghouls. Once she was satisfied that they had learned their lesson, Elizabeth let go of their ears, sending the two off with swift kicks to their rumps.

While they ran off, she turned her focus to the crying ghoul in the corner, her hands and voice soft as she helped them calm down. Once the ghoul was calm, Elizabeth let them explain what had happened as she scratched their scalp gently, then under their ears when they quietly asked her to. They were calmed by the gentle touch and the motherly tone, and Elizabeth walked them back to their room with a gentle hand on their lower back.

As she walked back to where she assumed her things were, the new sister of sin ended up ramming into a broad chest, a noise of surprise escaping her mouth. She pulled back and looked up at the man she had slammed into, grey eyes bright and wide as she stared up at him. A skull formed in her eyes before she focused on his face, the stern and mismatched eyes staring down at her unhappily.

“Watch where you walk, sister. And there is a curfew we follow,” he growled out, and Elizabeth felt her heart stutter a second.

“I apologize,” she breathed, dropping her gaze. “This is my first time in the church, I have no clue where I’m going,” Elizabeth added. He hummed when she seemed to deflate under his gaze, and then sighed, a hand placed on her shoulder.

“It is forgivable, sister. It is hard to adjust to a new life. If you need assistance, I am Papa Emeritus the Second. My ghouls are the ones dressed in all white and plague masks,” he explained, and Elizabeth stole a glance up at him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Papa. My name is Elizabeth. Thank you for allowing me into your congregation,” she replied softly, her smile gentle as she looked up at him. His eyes widened a bit in surprise when she said her name, and Elizabeth swore she could see the slightest smile beginning. She turned when she realized that a ghoul dressed in all white stood behind the papa.

Emeritus also turned, humming as he saw the ghoul and let her walk past him to her room. “Thank you for forgiving me, Papa. I… I look forward to being in your service, and I hope you have a good night,” she said kindly, smiling again, and he nodded his head, walking with his ghoul down the hall away from Elizabeth’s room.

As she turned her back to the hallway, she missed the glance that Emeritus spared over his shoulder at her, his eyes softer than normal even when she shut the heavy door behind herself.


End file.
